A motorized paint mixer is disclosed. More specifically, a paint mixer that includes an upper cabinet that is pivotally connected to the base is disclosed which enables the upper cabinet to pivot between two positions thereby providing improved access to the motor, belt and other working components of the paint mixer for service and maintenance.
Motorized paint mixers are known. Specifically, typical motorized paint mixers include a base structure having a motor, belt and other components used to rapidly shake a can or pail of paint so that the paint can be sold to a customer in a thoroughly mixed condition. Most retail paint stores or hardware stores utilize one or more of these devices. Despite the longtime use of these devices, prior art paint mixers suffer from a number of deficiencies.
Specifically, currently available paint mixers are difficult to service because the motor, belt and other working components of the mixer are difficult to access and, accordingly, difficult to repair or maintain. Often, the enclosing cabinetry blocks access to the working components and the paint mixer must be at least partially disassembled during the maintenance process. As a result, the maintenance process is complicated and consumes additional time due to the problems in accessing the working components. Because a paint mixer imparts a violent vibrating or shaking motion to the can or pail of paint, paint mixers require periodic maintenance and therefore the maintenance of paint mixers is both time consuming and costly to the retailer.
Further, typical paint mixers are supported by four legs or foot pads. All four legs or foot pads must engage the floor or support at the same time. If the floor or support is not substantially planar, which is common in many hardware or paint stores having a cement floor, the legs or foot pads must be adjusted. If the adjustment to one of the legs or foot pads is off, the paint mixer will rock back and forth during operation thereby causing the paint mixer to move across the floor.
Further, typical paint mixers are heavy and difficult to move. Typical paint mixers do not have rollers or casters and therefore they can only be moved within a store using a hand cart or fork lift. Other mixers that do include casters, also include supporting legs that must be adjusted during installation to transfer the weight of the mixer from the casters to the support legs. In either case, adjustment of the support legs and movement of the mixer is time consuming and cumbersome.
Further, many paint containers may leak during the violent shaking that occurs during operation of the paint mixer. As a result, paint is sprayed to the interior surfaces of the mixer. The accumulation of paint inside the mixer is aesthetically unappealing and results in substantial build-up over time. The accumulated paint must eventually be removed which, again, is time consuming and therefore costly because the interior of prior art mixers is not easily accessible.
As a result, there is a need for an improved paint mixer design which is addresses the above deficiencies.
In satisfaction of the aforenoted needs, an improved paint mixer design is disclosed which comprises a base comprising an open top leading to an interior space. The base further comprises a forward section and a rear section. The paint mixer also comprises an upper cabinet comprising a front cover that is pivotally connected to a back section. The upper cabinet, by way of either the back section or the front cover is pivotally connected to the base. The back section further comprises a front opening defined by a front edge as well as a lower edge that defines a bottom opening. The front and bottom openings of the back section lead into an open interior. The back section of the upper cabinet is pivotal between a first rearward position and a second forward position. In the first rearward position, the lower edge of the back section of the upper cabinet engages the rear section of the base to provide an enclosure for the rear section of the base while the front edge of the back section of the upper cabinet extends upward from the base so that the front opening of the back section of the upper cabinet faces forward. In the second forward position, the front edge of the back section of the upper cabinet engages the front section of the base to provide an enclosure for the front section of the base and the lower edge of the back section of the upper cabinet extends upward from the base so that the bottom opening of the back section faces rearward.
Thus, the upper cabinet pivotally connected to the base and can pivot from a first rearward position where the front section of the base is exposed and accessible. Further, the upper cabinet is pivotal to a second forward position where the rear section of the base is exposed.
Further, the front of the upper cabinet is pivotal between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the front cover is accommodated in the open interior of the back section of the upper cabinet. When the back section is in the first rearward position and the front cover is in the open position, a paint container can be easily removed or installed in the paint mixer. The front cover is also pivotal to a closed position so that when the back section is in the first rearward position, the front cover extends down over the forward section of the base so that a lower edge of the front cover engages the forward section of the base thereby enclosing the front section of the base while the back section of the upper cabinet encloses the rear section of the base. When the front cover is in the closed position while the back section of the upper cabinet is concurrently in the first rearward position, the entire base is enclosed and the paint mixer is ready for operation.
In a refinement, the base further comprises a bottom surface that has three spaced apart adjustable supports for improved stability during operation. It has been found that the use of three spaced apart supports provides improved stability over the use of four spaced apart supports.
In a further refinement, the bottom surface of the base is also connected to two casters.
In yet a further refinement, the base further comprises a front wall having a lower end. The lower end of the front wall comprises a recess. The recess enables an operator or a service technician to place his or her toes within the recess to get closer to the mixer during movement of the mixer. To facilitate movement of the mixer, a handle may be included on the front wall of the cabinet so that the operator or technician may grasp the handle, tilt the mixer backwards onto the casters for easy movement of the mixer about the store floor.
In yet a further refinement, interior surfaces of the upper cabinet and the base are coated with a non-stick coating to facilitate removal of accumulated paint. In yet a further refinement of this concept, the non-stick coating is an anti-graffiti coating.